Conflict of Destiny
by ScootyBooty
Summary: In an alternate universe where everything surrounds the elements of air, water, earth, fire, light and darkness; Medic hides a secret that could end his life. While most individuals only have one element, Medic has two. Fearing that he will be killed for having the powers of both Light and Darkness, Medic using his power of light to heal his friends. But how long can he survive?
1. Prologue

_It has been 6 years since I started working here, and I've gotten to know my teammates pretty well. I can still remember when we first introduced ourselves. The first one I became acquaintances with was Heavy, an individual who was born under the element of Earth which clearly showed. He was the strongest out of all of us, taking so much damage that it would kill a normal person, but he would shrug it off like it was nothing. Next I met the Scout, born under the Water element he was the fastest, however as I observed him I noticed that he ran faster when he was near a source of water. I then met Pyro, Scout's opposite and born under Fire. He would always be drawn to a flame, sometimes even stepping into one on purpose. Not that it would bother him, due to his element he had the power to be unharmed from fire, whether he was near the source of heat or completely surrounded._

_ I then met the individuals born under the element of Air, Sniper and Soldier. They had the ability to grow wings, granting them flight. Sniper rarely flew, only flying to a higher point to get a good shot of his target. Soldier, on the other hand, would constantly fly in battle, dive bombing on the other team and firing his rockets at them. I then met the Demoman, another child of the Earth. He wasn't as strong as the Heavy, mostly concentrating his strength to his blade and using it to shield him from his explosives. I finally met the Engineer and the Spy, one of Light and the other of Darkness. Engineer would often put a piece of his Light power into his dispensers offering relief to those who were wounded. The Spy was the complete opposite, using his powers of Darkness to either poison his targets or to hide into their shadows until the right moment to strike._

_ I on the other hand, am a disgrace to the masters of elements. I am known only by my status as team Medic, and I have been cursed with having the power of two elements. I don't know what it was that gave me both the powers of Light and Darkness, but this has been kept secret ever since I was a child. It is not often that a child is born with two elements, and when they are discovered, they are quickly disposed of. My dear mother knew this, and did everything in her power to ensure my safety. She taught me how to use both my elements for good. However I constantly find myself slipping away at night, when the powers of Darkness are most powerful. I must find a way to balance these powers or else my fate is forever sealed._

_ Only two individuals know of my curse, the Spy and Ms. Pauling. Ms. Pauling is another child of Darkness, and knew right away about my powers since our first meeting was at night. The others have speculated of my powers when I wasn't careful. Around dawn and dusk my powers would often clash for dominance, I would hear voices from the malevolent spirits that I have encountered in the past. (I believe they were most likely the mercenaries who have fought before myself and my colleagues who realized that their efforts were in vain.) They would try to convince me to kill my teammates to the point were I would shout at them to go away, drawing the attention of those around me. This scenario is exactly how Spy discovered I had both elements of light and darkness._

_ He had once tried to kill me when I was retiring to my room. He was taught, like all the others, to kill an individuals who possessed more than one element. I managed to survive when I told him of my past and how I often drowned out one element to make it seem that I didn't possess the other. I had also told him about my wish to prove that it was beneficial to have more than one element. He didn't believe me at first, but when he tried a second attempt to assassinate me he made the mistake of attacking me during the day. My powers of light proved stronger against his darkness, showing him that while he had certain weaknesses that hindered his powers, I had the ability to counteract these weaknesses. Spy still does not trust me, even with the information he's gained._

_ Despite this lack of trust, he has agreed to help keep my secret. I strongly want to prove to the world that I, along with those who were also born with the power of two elements, are not monsters and should not immediately be destroyed. I want to prove that we can help those with weaknesses and to show that we have potential to give strength to our species. However, I feel that if I spoke the truth out loud to those I know, they would do the same as Spy once did. I fear that they would try to assassinate me, and prevent my dream from becoming a reality. So now I am at a cross roads, I can risk my life to help those such as myself, or I could force myself into one element to save my life. The choice is mine and mine alone, but with the possible results that are presented to me, I am hesitant to choose exactly what I want to do. Truly, this is a conflict of a destiny much bigger than my own._

"Yo doc?" Scout asked from the other room, "Are ya coming to dinner?"

Medic slammed his journal closed to hide his secrets, hoping that he didn't see anything.

"Y-yes, I'll be there in a minute." He replied.

Scout went back to the others to join them for dinner. Medic simply sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking around.

"I know you're there Herr Spy..." He said calling out to the darkness.

The Spy walked out of the shadows to talk to the doctor.

"How long do you plan of keeping this secret from the rest of the team?" He asked.

There was a silence as Medic got up to go to the mess hall.

"You can't hide this forever Medic!" Spy called out.

"I know..." Medic whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

In the battle fields of Teufort, nine mercenaries battled daily for the Mann Brothers. They would often use the advantages of their powers to help in their battle, with some classes only countering the elements of each other. For the mercenaries themselves, their battle has lasted for 6 years. However, this war that they took part in has lasted 150 years. Some of the mercenaries didn't mind that they were there and considered this battle field as a second home. For the Medic, it was a different story.

He was cautious every day, making sure that he was careful not to reveal his secret. He was born with the powers of both Light and Darkness. This would cost him his life if anyone else found out. Individuals with more than one element were quickly disposed of, either given to scientist to experiment on, or killed on the spot. Whenever he was with his team, Medic would make sure only to use his power of Light to heal them. It was only at night that his powers of Darkness became more powerful.

It was after the battle, they had won against the BLU team at the location of Sawmill, and everyone was going back to their rooms for the day. Scout, as usual never kept his mouth shut about how he used his element of Water to trick the opposing team into getting near the waterfall.

"Those idiots, I swear they had the words 'Beat me to a pulp' tattooed onto their heads!" He explained, soon laughing afterwards.

"Did they really?" Spy asked, "As I recall you were shot in the leg and begging for Medic to heal you at that particular moment."

Scout was about to ask how Spy knew what specifically happened, but soon remembered that with his powers of Darkness he was able to hide in any shadow.

"It was an amazing battle hopefully the next will be just as good!" Soldier shouted.

"All you did was fly around and hit the other team on the head with your shovel." Sniper replied.

"I did better than what you could have done! All you did is fly up to the roof of buildings and stay there all day like a coward!"

As the two individuals of the air argued about how they used their powers, the others went to the mess hall for something to eat. Medic wasn't that hungry, as he went to his room to tend to his doves. Once he opened the door, they greeted him with happy cooing. He smiled and let his favorite dove, Archimedes, out of his cage. Archimedes nuzzled to his master, almost knowing that there was grief in his mind.

"You know don't you Archimedes?" He asked smiling slightly. "You know of my torment."

Archimedes simply replied with coos of happiness, wanting nothing more than to see his master smile and being happy. Medic complied to his pet's wish and gave the dove a kiss on the head.

"You always know how to make me feel better." He said in a soft voice.

"Very heartwarming doctor." Spy exclaimed from behind him, promptly scaring him.

Once Medic finally calmed down, he looked to Spy with a scornful expression. He hated it whenever he snuck up on him through the shadows.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that your powers of darkness are much weaker during the day." Spy explained, exhaling smoke from his cigarette.

"I wish you would stop smoking near my birds." Medic replied putting Archimedes back in his cage. "Now why have you come to my office?"

"I just came to check on you, I wanted to make sure that you were hiding your second power as well as you say you can."

Medic sighed, they had this conversation almost every day since Spy discovered his secret.

"Must we talk about the same thing every day?" He asked.

"I'm just trying to help protect you." Spy explained.

"Might I remind you, Herr Spy, that when you found out about my two powers you immediately tried to stab me through the heart with a poison dagger."

The room went quiet, none of them dared to speak. Soon the silence was broken when Engineer entered the room.

"Are y'all coming to eat dinner?" He asked.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Spy replied.

Engineer turned to rejoin the others, Spy giving Medic a serious look before following him slightly.

"I know how hard it is for you to hide this from the others, but I'm going to leave you with one question." He exclaimed.

"What is it?" Medic asked.

"What will you do when they do find out about your other powers?"

With that, the Spy left, leaving the Medic alone with his doves. After a while of thinking and coming up with no answer, Medic went to eat with the others. Once he was finished he started to retire to his room, only to be stopped by Heavy.

"You did not speak much at table, why is this?" He asked the doctor.

"I didn't have much to say, that's all Heavy." Medic replied, hoping it would be enough to satisfy him.

"Something is bothering you?" Heavy continued to question.

"Nothing's bothering me Heavy, I'm just tired."

Suddenly, Medic started to feel surrounding auras. Was it night time already? His eyes also widened when he saw a ghostly female figure standing behind Heavy.

"Medic should not work so hard, is bad for health." Heavy inquired.

Though it didn't look like it from the battle field, Heavy was very caring. If anyone was hurt outside of battle, he would immediately take action and bring them to safety. When he noticed that the doctor wasn't looking at him, he looked in the direction of where he was looking only to find that there was nothing there. He looked back to the doctor with concern.

"Doctor?"

Medic immediately snapped out of his shock, looked to Heavy with a worried expression.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked in a hurried voice.

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He replied, immediately coming up with an excuse. "Perhaps you're right, I should get some rest! I will see you in the morning! Gute nacht!"

Heavy was about to ask another question when Medic quickly went to his room. Luckily for Medic he didn't see that he was bringing the ghost woman with him to his office, locking the door to make sure that no one would disturb him.

"How many times have I told you not to come to me unless I'm here in my office!" He said sternly to her.

"I'm sorry! I was worried about you when you weren't here at dusk, I thought they might have found out about you having the power of Darkness as well as Light." The woman replied.

Medic sighed, it was nice that she cared for him as much as Spy pretended he did, but he wondered if she knew that what she did could have led to him being discovered.

"Luna, I appreciate that you care, but please do not do that again..." He requested, putting his hand on her shoulder, showing that his dark powers were starting to become stronger.

"I won't," she replied, "I just want this stupid war to be over with..."

There were a few tears in the girl's eyes, and Medic knew why. Luna had also been a part of this war many years ago. She would often help the men with ammunition supplies as well as providing food and comfort. Her life was ended when a stray bullet went into her heart, and now she was forever doomed to walk as a spirit until the war was finally over.

"Do not worry Frau...I'll make sure that this war will end...then your spirit can be at rest." Medic explained with a smile.

Luna returned the smile and stood next to Medic as he sat down to write in his daily journal.

"What happen to the other journal that you had? Did you already fill it up?" She asked, in a happier tone of voice.

"I did, but it's still in the drawer if you'd like to read it." Medic explained.

"I'll read it later..." Luna explained leaning against Medic's chair as he wrote in his journal.

_Another day has gone by, Spy has given me the same conversation as always after the battle. Before we joined the others for dinner he had asked me what I was going to do when the others found out that I had two elements. After thinking, I still have not come to a conclusion. I hope that they will understand that I am not the monster that society has labelled me as, and that they'll help me in my struggle. For now I only have the comfort of my spiritual friend, Luna._

_Luna has often told me that individuals with two elements were once a common occurrence, and were once thought of highly by others. This, of course, begs the question of why they started to be destroyed. I have often asked Luna if she knew anything about it, but she is just as confused as myself. If individuals with two elements were praised so highly years ago, why are they being driven to extinction now?_

_However it happened, I plan to reverse it. Individuals with more than one element are beneficial, Luna has proven that to me with her stories of how most of the mercenaries before me and my colleagues had two elements and how they fought well, even helping each other with their strengths and weaknesses. I want to bring that back, and the first step is to tell my team about my secret. However, the more I think of the consequences, the more I fear for my life._

_Even when Spy discovered my powers of light and darkness, he wasn't hesitant to try and destroy me. If the others had that same mindset towards me, I might as well keep my secret from them. Yet, I speculate that they will eventually find out and I will have to make them understand why I've kept my secret from them for six long years. Until then, all I can do is wait, drown out my powers of darkness during the day, and make sure they don't disturb me at night._

_Then maybe, just maybe, I will find a way to make them realize my struggle for survival in a world that does not welcome me._


	3. Chapter 2

It was a day of cease fire, a day that wasn't often on the battlefield. Medic decided to go to a cave that he often went to when he just wanted to use his powers of Darkness, and to simply talk to Luna privately. She always enjoyed his company and didn't mind going just outside of Teufort to their secret meeting. Luna also acknowledged that during this time, Medic would talk to other spirits, regardless if they be good or malevolent.

"I've been thinking about telling the others about my powers...again..." Medic explained.

"Let me guess, you still haven't come up with how to do it yet?" Luna asked.

There was a silence, followed by slight chuckling from the Medic.

"You clearly know me too well." He replied, soon using his powers to merge into the shadows just as Spy would do.

Luna simply giggled, she knew how happy this made the Medic. Both of them knew that no one came to this area, and this gave Medic the freedom to be who he really was. Within minutes, the cave was full of the Medic's chuckling. Occasionally another spirit would come to Medic and tell him about their troubles, hoping it would help them be at peace since he also possessed the element of light. It wasn't until dusk that Luna heard footsteps in the distance, she soon floated near the entrance to find Sniper coming close and causing her to gasp.

"Medic! One of the others are coming! They'll see you using your powers of-"

"Not now Luna!" Medic replied, cutting her off. "Let me enjoy myself! The Darkness is calling me!"

Luna thought she would start crying, Medic was becoming less cautious the more he used his neglected powers. She did what she could to reason with him, but soon it was too late. A shot rang through the cave, just barely missing Medic's head, and causing him to snap out of his power high and hide in the shadows. His blood ran cold when he heard the low growl from the Sniper.

"Alright freak..." He growled, "Just come out of the shadow and I won't kill you immediately."

Sniper had found the cave when he was asked to get more alcohol for the others back at the base. He was on the road to get to the next town over, when he saw Medic's ambulance parked just outside the caves entrance. Being curious, he went deeper into the cave only to find the sight of Medic using his dark powers.

Medic decided not to fight, slowly coming out of the shadows and putting his hands up to show that he wasn't a threat to someone he once called a friend. Luna was scared when she saw Sniper starting to squeeze on the trigger. She quickly went over to him and passed through him, obviously doing nothing.

"Would you really shoot an unarmed man?" Another voice rang from the shadows.

Both men looked around in confusion, soon seeing Spy approach the both of them. Medic gave a little sigh of relief when he saw someone who knew of the trouble he had gone through to just survive in a world that didn't want him. Sniper however, kept his aim on the child of both light and darkness, ready to pull the trigger and end his life forever.

"It's a good thing you showed up Spook." He retorted, still squeezing slightly on the trigger. "Now I'll have someone to help clean this filth."

"Filth? Is that how you treat someone who's been keeping you alive for 6 full years?" Spy replied.

A silence fell in the cave, Medic looked over to Luna to see her in a pose similar to that of someone praying to God for help and forgiveness. Sniper just looked to Spy in confusion.

"What the bloody hell are you saying? That I should let him live?" He asked, "He's a monster Spy! Anyone with two elements is a monster!"

"Is he?" Spy stepped in between the two men, his expression looking calm and collective. "And what has he done to any of us that would label him a monster?"

Medic couldn't believe what he was hearing, Spy was actually defending him? This had to have been a trick of his, Spy still didn't trust Medic enough to become so friendly towards him in so little time. Just what was this shadow walker up to? While Medic was contemplating Spy's reasoning, Sniper was slowly putting his gun down.

"Well...Nothing..." He replied, "But how do we know he's not just idlin' by and waiting for the right moment to strike!"

Spy simply replied with a chuckle.

"Then I would clearly be out of a job." He explained, "And besides, since I'm in such a dark place, I am able to sense auras now."

Sniper rolled his eyes. As if he didn't already know this. Regardless, he lay his gun to the side to listen to what the Spy had to say.

"Right now, Medic's aura is revealing to me that he's afraid for his life," The Frenchman explained, "He's been hiding this secret since he was a child, just wanting to survive. Now all of a sudden someone he once trusted is planning to end his life right on the spot, ignoring anything that he has to say."

Luna was smiling through her tears of horror, walking up to Spy and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you kind messenger." She said in a soft voice.

Spy smiled and looked to the girl, nodding as if to tell her that he accepted her thanks. Sniper was still trying to see why he should let Medic live.

"Exactly how long have you known about this Spook?" He asked him.

"I have known for as long as we've been in this Godforsaken war." Spy replied, exhaling a puff of smoke from his cigarette, "Ms. Pauling has known as well."

Sniper's eyes widened, even the Administrator's assistant knew about Medic having two elements? He felt like there was no one he could trust anymore.

"So, what now?" Sniper asked, "Do we just keep this conversation in this cave?"

"For now, yes. It's up to Medic when to tell the others." Spy replied, soon leaving the cave and leaving the other two support classes alone.

Medic had finally calmed down from the initial scare of one of his colleagues pointing a gun at him with the intention of ending his life right there on the spot.

"I don't know why either of them trust you...but if I kill ya now...I'm sure Ms. Pauling will most likely have me fired." Sniper finally said picking up his gun, "But I'm warning you right now Doc, if you try any of those dark powers on any of us, I'll be the first to a bullet in that filthy body of yours. Got it?"

"I understand Herr Sniper...I have had this conversation before with Spy." Medic said, hiding the fact that his curse was eating at his very soul.

"Medic, let's leave..." Luna said, holding his hand. "I think you've had enough of this conversation."

Medic slowly looked to her and nodded walking past Sniper and going back to the base just as night was falling. He locked himself in his room and stood in the middle, causing Luna to look to him with worry.

"Medic? Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

Medic didn't reply and simply punched down on his desk in a mix of anger and fear.

"Does it look like I'm going to be okay!? In case you haven't been paying attention, Frau Luna, I was almost killed today!" He shouted at her.

She held back a scream, hoping that he wouldn't hurt her already shattered soul.

"Why didn't you tell me someone was coming!?" Medic continued to yell, grabbing the ghost girl's arms. "Did you want me to perish under the barrel of his rifle!? DID YOU!?"

"I TRIED TO WARN YOU BUT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME!" Luna finally shouted back.

Medic's rage quickly died once Luna's voice was filled with the same anger as his. Who could blame him really? For six long and torturous years Luna has been there as his support with his two powers, never once raising her voice in anger. But tonight, tears filled her eyes as she continued shouting.

"You think I don't care about you!? You think I'm just like all your so called 'friends' who were taught to destroy something that was once treasured in history!? I'm not! Right now I don't just want this war to be over so that I can cross over to the other side, but I want it to be over just so you can live your life without fear of being discovered and killed by the other mercenaries!"

She finally broke down, latching onto Medic's coat and falling to her knees as she cried.

"You want to prove that individuals with two elements are not monsters! But if you react with such violence in your heart, you are bound to use your powers for all the wrong reasons. Please...Don't become something that you fear to be."

Medic was silent, he now realized that this carelessness was starting to the affect Luna as well. He slowly knelt down and hugged the girl in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you my dear...I was just scared...and I still am." He explained, "We have no idea what Sniper is going to do now that he knows about my powers. We don't know if he's going to tell the others or help keep my secret."

Luna looked up to her friend, still having a few tears in her eyes. Medic smiled and wiped them away, hugging her even closer.

"I promise you, I will not become a monster, and I will see to it that your soul is put to rest." Medic explained with a smile on his face.

"Do you truly mean that?" Luna asked, finally calming down.

Medic didn't reply and simply nodded to the girl. Little did the both of them know, they were being watched by a yet unknown enemy.

"Is this the individual who possesses both light and darkness?" He asked.

"Affirmative, observations have shown him using the power of Light to heal his colleagues during the day, and often when he is alone he will use his powers of darkness to merge with the surrounding shadows." Another voice replied.

A chuckled was heard in the dark room.

"Very well then, deliver the letter to the Mann brothers. I'm sure they won't mind a little family reunion."

_Today has ended with a scare, Sniper has discovered that I possess both light and darkness as my elements and tried to end my life with his rifle. I left him without making sure that he wouldn't tell anyone else about my curse, so I am still afraid of the others giving an attempt to destroy my life._

_I have also seen what my life has meant to Luna. She has told me that since she has died, she has seen less individuals who possess two elements. In her lifetime, she has told me that all of her friends possessed two elements. She has seen their grandchildren slaughtered by the hands of those, who even today, still fear individuals with two elements. _

_I honestly hope that during the time of this war, I will convince the others to accept me for who they've seen me as, rather than what society has labelled me as. I have heard the stories of what have happened to those individuals who were forced to live just for the sake of experimentation. Their bodies broken down bit by bit, the limit of their powers pushed to unsurvivable conditions. To put it simply, they are mentally destroyed and forced to choose between one of their elements._

_At this point, I am not sure if I can choose between my powers of light or darkness. Through the power of light, I have been able to extend the lives of those around me. However, with darkness I am able to hear the words of the past through the spirits of those who have been there._

_If this journal falls into the hands of an individual like myself in the future, I beg you, do not let society force you into being something that they find perfect. There is no such thing as perfection, whether someone has one, two, or even all six elements. Each element has their strength and weaknesses, it is up to the individual to decide how to use them._


	4. Chapter 3

Sniper went back to his van, going back to the base and dropping off the beer that was requested by the others, some of them already a little tipsy from the alcohol they already consumed.

"What took ya so long Snipes?" Scout asked.

There was a pause as Sniper was on his way out the door. He slowly looked over to the Scout and smirked.

"They wanted to charge extra just because I was an element of the air." He replied.

Scout started bursting out into laughter.

"What'd they think ya were? Air mail?" He asked, causing the others to laugh.

Sniper nodded, bumping into Demoman.

"Oi mate, where do you think you're goin?" He asked, obviously drunk off his ass.

"I just need to make a phone call to my girl." Sniper replied in a serious toned voice.

"You mean that assistant to..." Engie was about to finish his statement before Sniper cut him off.

"Yeah...her...I'd like to be left alone if that's alright by you lads."

The others agreed to Sniper's request as they let him leave the room. Once by himself, he went to the nearest payphone and made the phone call. He was immediately greeted by an automated message, once it was done he punched in the extension number to get to who he was calling.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Hello Carrie, how are you?" Sniper replied.

A gasp was heard from the other end.

"Lawrence! It's been so long since I heard your voice! How are you darling?" She asked.

"I'm doing well..."

There was a short pause, Sniper took a deep breath before talking to Carrie again.

"Love...your facility experiments on blokes with two elements, right?" He asked.

"We do...Why do you ask?" She replied, suddenly having an idea of where the conversation was going. "Did you find one while at work?"

Sniper felt that a large weight was on his shoulders. He had the opportunity to expose Medic to his lover, but if he did, it would possibly cost him his job. (And possibly his life if Ms. Pauling was going to involve herself into it.)

"I did, but me and the lads killed him on the spot." He lied.

"What a shame, do you know what elements he had?" Carrie asked, in a sort of cheery tone.

Sniper took a deep breath, contemplating whether or not he should give more information about Medic's powers. His silence was quickly noticed.

"Sweetie?" Carrie asked.

"Huh?" He replied, snapping out of his moment of thinking.

"Did you find out what elements this individual had?"

"No...I didn't..."

"Oh, that's okay! I guess it'd be too late to know now. Next time you find a person with two elements, try to convince your fellow mercenaries to spare their life, we could use some more test subjects here."

Sniper smiled, it was cute whenever Carrie talked about her job. However, in thinking of Medic in the situations that she often told him about, he just became worried for the doctor.

"I see...well...I'll let you know if I find another bloke with two elements." Sniper replied, knowing that this was a lie. "By the way, how's the CEO doin'? Last I heard he was dying."

"He's been taking more pain pills, but so far no change." Carrie explained, "He did think of a way to cheat death though."

"He didn't call my employers did he?" Sniper joked.

There was a giggle on the other side of the phone.

"No...But he's decided on putting his consciousness into a computer...but..." Her voice trailed off, sounding full of worry.

"Carrie? Is everything alright?" Sniper asked.

Carrie stayed silent for 3 minutes before finally speaking again.

"He says, that if he dies before he's transferred...I'll be in charge of the facility..." She explained.

It was Sniper's turn for silence, he didn't really know why she was so worried about this.

"Love, I don't think I really understand...what's wrong with becoming in charge of the facility?" He asked.

"If I become in charge...then that means I'll have my consciousness transferred into the computer instead of his."

Sniper's eyes widened as he felt his heart starting to break.

"Love...Don't let that happen...I don't want to lose you."

"I'm trying to convince him to put the responsibility on someone else...but he keeps insisting that I'd be best at taking care of the facility after he's gone." Carrie replied, her words getting a little choked up.

Sniper thought for a while, then had an idea.

"You were born with the element of Water right?" He asked.

There was a slight silence from Carrie as she was wiping her tears.

"Lawrence, what does this have to do with-"

"Find a water source in the facility that leads to the surface, then escape as far away from there as possible. Do you understand me Carrie?" Sniper's voice had a serious tone, he wasn't going to lose the one person who was keeping him sane with what was going on right now for him.

Carrie took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Alright Lawrence, I'll try, but if I don't answer the next time you call...I want you to know that I'll always love you."

"I love you too Carrie..." Snipe replied, having a few tears in his eyes and hanging up.

When he went back to the base, he was greeted by Scout in the nearby pool. His form had changed to look more aquatic to better suit his element. His hands and feet had become webbed for better swimming, and he had also obtained gills for breathing under the surface of the water.

"Hey Snipes, how's your lady friend doin'?" He asked.

"None of yer business fish boy..." Sniper retorted.

"Ya might as well tell me, I'm gonna find out eventually."

Sniper sighed, of course since he had the element of water it also meant that he was cocky.

"Fine...if you really want to know..." He started to say, before pulling his hat over his eyes, "I might be losing her."

Scout's eyes widened, he was going to ask why, but decided not to torture Sniper any further.

"I'm sorry for ya man...I hope you feel better by the time the next battle comes around." He said, in an attempt to help his coworker feel better.

"Thanks mate..." Was all Sniper could reply with.

"Why don't you uh...fly around for a while? Maybe clear your mind?" Scout suggested.

Sniper didn't reply, instead, walking to Medic's office and knocking on his door.

"Who is it?" Medic called from the other side.

"It's me..." Sniper replied.

Medic slowly opened the door a crack, only letting one of his eyes be visible to the Australian.

"Are you here to try and kill me again Herr Sniper?" Medic asked.

"No...I...I came to apologize for earlier..." He replied.

After thinking long and hard about what Sniper had said, Medic fully opened the door and looked around in case anyone else was close to the two of them.

"Well, let's not waste any time, come in." Medic exclaimed, opening the door for Sniper to pass through.

As Sniper went through the door, he got his first real look at the Medic's quarters, taking note of everything that surrounded him. After all, Medic had always kept his office locked from the inside and wouldn't allow anyone to come in after dark. As Medic looked to Sniper, he could sense in his aura that something was wrong.

"What is troubling you Herr Sniper?" He finally asked.

Sniper looked to him with a grave expression, he knew that there was no use hiding anything from the doctor now.

"Doc...I need to ask you a favor." He explained, putting his hand on Medic's shoulder.

"What is it?"

Sniper kept his head down, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Let me know if you meet a spirit who goes by the name of Caroline..." He choked a little as he continued to speak, "And let me know if she asks about me."

Medic was a little confused at first, but soon came to the conclusion that this "Caroline" was really important to him.

"I will let you know...but in return you must promise me one thing." He finally replied.

"I think I already know..." Sniper exclaimed, going to the window and looking out to the night sky. "Ya want me to keep my mouth shut about you having two elements. Right doc?"

The doctor only replied with a simple nod. "Get some sleep Sniper, I'll let you know if I find her..."

Sniper turned and tipped his hat, leaving the room to go back to his camper. As he left, Luna slightly nudged Medic to get his attention.

"Do you think he'll keep his promise?" She asked him, "He seemed to ask for your help awfully quick."

Medic looked out the window at the sight of Sniper returning to his van. As he sensed the aura coming from the marksman, he could feel the sadness that was in his heart. At the same time, he could sense the love that he had for the woman named Caroline.

"I'm sure he will...Love is an element that is stronger than any other element an individual can possess." He explained. "It gains strength over time when you are with the ones you love, yet at the same time it can be weakened. It can be weakened through hatred, or when you are isolated from those you love dearly...but I know that one thing is for certain, love can never be destroyed."

Luna thought for a while and smiled slightly.

"Does this technically mean that even your friends possess two elements?" She asked.

Medic looked to her and gained a smile of his own, chuckling as he made sure his doves were fed and watered.

"If that is true, then that also means that I have three elements." He stated.


	5. Chapter 4

The day started like any other in Teufort, the mercenaries were in their daily battles and Medic was trying his hardest to keep his powers of darkness hidden. During the battle, Spy came up to him and told him that he was doing a spectacular job. The battle suddenly fell short as the BLU team was killed off one by one.

"Well...That went by quicker than usual..." Engie remarked.

"A little too quick if you ask me..." Spy replied.

"I don't mind, gives me more time to go swimmin'" Scout explained heading to the nearest body of water, only to be stopped by Soldier pulling him back.

"Not yet private! There's still one more BLU there!" He said pointing to a figure in the distance.

"I'll get him!" Demo said charging at the figure and using his Eyelander to cut the head off.

Since he was so close to the ground, the head came clear off. When the others saw the head however they found that it was made out of metal.

"This is different..." Heavy said picking up the head and giving it to Engie.

As Engie examined the head, Ms. Pauling ran to the mercs.

"Guys, we have a big problem..." She said.

"Well don't keep us in the dark, what is it?" Sniper asked.

"Redmond and Blutarch are dead..." Ms. Pauling explained, "They were killed by their long lost brother Gray Mann."

"I assume he is the one who created this..." Spy pondered pointing to the metallic head.

"Yes...and unfortunately for us, he created a whole army of robots that have the same skills and appearances of all of you." She explained.

There was a silence as each merc looked to each other, all of them having the expression of worry on their faces.

"So what do we do now?" Sniper asked.

"Isn't it obvious!?" Soldier shouted. "We send these metal menaces back to where they came from!"

"Not to pluck your wings Soldier, but robots are harder to kill than a living man." Engie explained.

"And they have stronger stamina as well." Medic pointed out.

"Ach...That last one didn't seem that strong!" Demo shouted, "I took his head clean off!"

"This is because you were so close to ground." Heavy explained, "If little man was thrown into air, his power would be weak."

"Well I'm with Soldier!" Scout spoke up. "Those metal freaks won't be able to touch be in the water!"

"There's another thing I should probably mention." Ms. Pauling added, bringing everyone's attention to her. "Gray has the power of two elements."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Two elements!?" Engie asked in shock. "But that's impossible! He would have been killed years ago!"

This new information made Medic even more nervous, the others still didn't know that he himself had two elements. Calming down, he looked to Ms. Pauling.

"Which elements does he possess?"

"According to the reports I got," She started, "He has both Fire and Darkness."

This made everyone even more nervous. Not only did Gray have the destructive rage of a fire element, but he also had the cunning of someone of the dark. After an explanation from Ms. Pauling, they were ordered to return to their base and hone their skills for their first battle against the mechanical copies.

As night fell, Medic was visited once again by Luna, who had the same grave expression as the others earlier that day. Medic saw her and looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" He asked going to the girl, "I thought you would have passed over once Redmond and Blutarch were declared dead."

"They might have died Medic," She started, "But now that their brother is seeking control of Mann Co., he's created a new war to continue the one that his brothers started. Meaning that I'm stuck here until he either passes on to the afterlife, or..."

She stopped, making the Medic slightly nervous.

"Or what Frau?" He asked, holding her hands.

There were a few tears in her eyes as she finally continued her explanation.

"Or if he manages to kill all of you off..." She finally uttered out.

Medic's eyes widened as Luna broke down crying and hugging the doctor tightly. Unbeknownst to them, Spy slowly creeped in with a calm and collective composure.

"I assure you mademoiselle, we will not go down without a fight." He stated, promptly scaring the both of them.

After catching their breaths, the three of them started to talk amongst themselves.

"Since this Gray Mann has the power of Darkness," Luna inquired, "Does that mean he'll be able to discover Medic's elements of Light and Darkness?"

"If he's not careful, then yes." Spy explained.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, both Spy and Medic detected that it was Sniper based on his aura. He explained that he was just checking up on Medic and wondering if he had seen Caroline's spirit.

"I have not seen her as of yet, and neither has Luna." He explained.

"Luna?" Sniper questioned, "Who's Luna?"

"Medic's spiritual friend," Spy replied, exhaling a puff of smoke. "A ghost from earlier battles before ours."

"Where is she?"

"Right here sir..." Luna said trying to tap Sniper's shoulder, forgetting that he wasn't an element of darkness.

"He can't see or feel your touch my dear," Medic explained, "He's of the air element."

"Right...I forgot." Luna replied.

Sniper then looked around to stare the girl in the face.

"Is she behind me?" He asked.

"Yes, she tried to make contact with you."

Sniper smiled, and tipped his hat for the girl, hoping she would see.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you Luna..." He stated, "Even if I can't hear or see ya."

Luna giggled slightly and looked to the elementals of darkness.

"He's certainly a gentleman around women isn't he?" She asked.

"Indeed...when he's not throwing jars of urine at me..." Spy replied.

"What was that Spook?"

"Nothing..."

Medic simply rolled his eyes, as he went to his doves to feed and water them. He knew that he was going to be go into the battle of his life. That night, Medic was tossing and turning in his bed. He was having a nightmare of the up coming battle, and the rest of his team mates discovering his secret and trying to kill him. As he was running, he looked back only to find his former friends burning in fire, one that even Pyro couldn't protect himself against.

"It really is a shame isn't it?" a voice said from behind Medic, causing him to turn. "Those you once trusted now trying to end the life you were so desperate to protect."

"Who's there!?" Medic shouted, "Show yourself!"

His demand was soon answered as an elderly man in a grey suit walked towards him. A crooked smile was practically painted on his face as he spoke.

"Hello doctor..."

His voice was rough but quiet, like it had lasted through centuries.

"Who are you?" Medic asked, keeping a rough expression on his face. However deep down he was scared for his life.

"I think you know who I am...I'm the one who sent that little messenger earlier this morning." He explained.

Medic's eyes widened getting ready to run.

"I wouldn't try running," Gray stated, "I'm in control of your dream after all."

"How are you doing this?" Medic questioned in fear, "Even the most skilled in the element of darkness can't do anything like this."

Gray chuckled in response, soon rolling up a sleeve to reveal a device attached to his wrist.

"Years ago, I had one of my acquaintances create these devices for me. They amplify my powers to excel where even the most skilled couldn't reach." He explained. "I had one made for every element, and there's one in each of my thousands of robots."

This made Medic's blood run cold. If this was true, than he and the other mercenaries had no chance against the metal attackers.

"Wh-why have you told me this?" He asked nervously.

Gray rolled down his sleeve and held his hand out to the doctor.

"Because I want to offer you freedom from the hell you're living now." He explained, "I know that you possess both Light and Darkness, and I know how hard it is to live in a world that does not want you. You can imagine that there were attempts to kill me in many places. If you join me however...You'll never be in fear for your life again."

Soon the dream was fading as the environment around the both of them was melting away.

"I will give you time to think about this offer," Gray stated, "But if you refuse, then I won't hesitate to tell your 'friends' about your other powers."

Soon Medic finally woke up, panting and nearly out of breath. He looked around to see if Gray was in the room as well, but found that the room was quiet.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked, scaring Medic and causing him to scream.

The spirit jumped back as well and soon held Medic close.

"It's okay! It's just me! It's just me!" She repeated.

Soon Medic finally calmed down and hugged her back.

"He knows...he knows my secret..." He repeated in a small voice.

"Who..." Luna was about to ask but soon looked to Medic in horror, "How do you know?"

Medic finally got up and opened a window to get some fresh air.

"He's powerful enough to enter dreams...He offered me a chance to escape this hell..." he explained, "But only to join him instead..."

"And if you refuse?" Luna asked nervously.

The doctor looked to the girl with a grave expression.

"If I refuse...he'll have my team end my life..."

"Medic..."

Medic said nothing but went to his journal to add another entry.

_My nightmare has become worse. This new threat, Gray Mann, has discovered my elemental secret and offered me to join him so that I won't be in fear of my life ever again. I strongly want to stay by the side of my team, but if I refuse then he'll expose me to those who do not already know and have me killed where I stand. This conflict is growing stronger, and I can only fear for what the future has in store for me._

_If there is a God in this world, I pray that he will have mercy on my soul and allow me to live to allow those like me to live a long and happy life. I also pray that he will give me and my team the strength that we need to defeat this new threat and leave us victorious. It is late now, and I must manage to get some rest for the battle ahead. Hopefully the morning will prove to be one worth waking up to._


	6. Chapter 5

The next day, Medic was greeted by almost everyone. This immediately got him worried. He knew that Gray visited him in his dream and he wondered if he had visited the others in their dreams telling them about his two elements. Regardless, he decided to ask anyways.

"Why are you all starting at me?" he asked.

"We had dream about you..." Heavy said blankly.

"And do you want to know what we were told in that dream!?" Soldier shouted.

Medic simply shrugged, trying to make it seem like he didn't already know.

"That you would be visited by a giant marshmallow?" He asked.

Spy smirked, and walked off.

"We were told that you had two elements." Engie stated, "Is that true?"

"Of course not! If I had two elements, I would have been killed years ago!" Medic explained. "Now we must prepare for this new battle!"

They were soon pushed to the side as Medic went to get his supplies. Before the battle begun, Sniper and Spy pulled the doctor to the side to have a serious talk about what the night had brought them.

"The bloody wanker showed me those devices to amplify elements." Sniper started, "It was horrible...He showed me..."

There were tears in the bushman's eyes, Spy placed his hand on his shoulder to get him to calm down. Spy also told of how Gray seemed to use his powers to try and destroy the lives of the ones he had loved years ago.

"What about you doctor?" Spy asked, "What did he project into your dream?"

Medic was silent for a while, then took a deep breath as he started to speak.

"All of you were chasing me...saying that you would send me to a facility for them to experiment on me..." Medic explained. "But then he offered me a deal..."

Both men looked to the doctor with a worried expression.

"What kind of deal?" Sniper asked.

"He offered for me to join him. To protect me from death and to offer me peace and happiness."

Spy exhaled a puff of smoke, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and stepping on it to put it out.

"Do you believe that he can truly give you this?" He asked. "If I recall, your goal is to establish peace between those with one element, and those with two..."

Medic was silent as he looked to the others.

"Frankly...I do not know what I am going to do..." He explained.

"Yo, where's the doc? The round's about to start!" Scout shouted from a distance.

The three men looked to each other and soon went to battle. As the mercenaries fought, they found that Gray's robots were designed to have the same abilities as their human counterparts. Heavy and Demo found themselves in a battle of strength, Soldier was stuck in air combat while Sniper struggled to find higher ground. Scout was racing near the water, getting any shots that he could.

Engie's dispensers were working overtime to dispense health and ammo to those who needed it, he constantly turned his back to check the shadows for any of the Spy-bots. Pyro was also having difficulty using his flamethrower on the Pyro-bots. All the while, Medic was afraid that the Medibots would reveal his element of darkness to the others. Luckily for the doctor, the robots seemed to only use the power of light to heal the other robots.

The wave lasted until nightfall, the mercs found themselves carrying piles of money back to the base, not knowing what to do with it yet. After a visit from Ms. Pauling, it was revealed that the mercenaries would use the money that they picked up to upgrade their weapons and make their shots more lethal than they were in this first battle. Immediately Engie used the money to buy more parts to give his dispensers a longer reach to the others.

Meanwhile, Medic went to his office to write an entry in his journal, only to be stopped by Luna.

"How was the first battle?" She asked, her voice always soothing to the doctor.

"It went well..." He said sitting down, his voice was low, and worried.

"You're still thinking about that offer Gray gave you, aren't you?" Luna asked, hugging the doctor as the night made his powers grow stronger.

"I just don't know what to do Luna..." He explained, his voice starting to crack and tears starting to fall from his eyes. "I want to bring peace to my people, I don't want them to become extinct. But I'm afraid that if I tell the others of who I am, they'll send me to a facility. Or worse...kill me where I stand."

Luna nuzzled her cheek to Medic, still trying to calm him down.

"No matter what you do...I'll be here to lead you in the right direction..." She explained.

Medic looked to the woman, giving a small smile.

"I can almost feel myself falling for you Frau..." He explained, "Even though you are dead, you still have the beauty that you once possessed when your heart was beating."

Luna would blush if she could, the comment that the former doctor gave her was enough to lift her spirit into the world of the afterlife.

"Doctor...you do know that a romantic relationship would never work between us." She clarified.

"I know..." Medic said getting up and placing his hand on her cheek. "But there's just something about you that..."

"Doctor..." Spy's voice rang, "Perhaps I should find a companion for you, one who is living and can be held during the day."

Medic immediately snapped over to the Spy and blushed slightly.

"I...I am sorry...it's just...being here so long..." He tried explaining.

"I understand..." Spy stated, going over to Luna. "You might want to lay low for a while my dear...with Gray being an element of darkness and having the ability to amplify his powers..."

Spy slowly walked to the window and looked out to the base of the robots.

"There's no telling what he is able to do to a spirit woman such as yourself." He finished.

Luna nodded in agreement, "I will check up on you occasionally...but I'll be at a distance."

Medic sighed, he supposed that this was best as this idea also helped conceal his power of darkness from the others. Spy pat the doctor's shoulder and told him to be careful with his power. Once both Spy and Luna left, Medic went to write in his journal.

_I do not know how long I can last on this battle field. Gray Mann is making it difficult for me to keep my power of darkness a secret from the others. He had already told the others of my powers in the dreams of my colleagues, but I denied what he had told will be leaving me for a while, but she has assured me that she will still check up on me to make sure that I don't get hurt._

_I have been thinking about Gray's offer to join him, and I've decided that I will join him if my colleagues try to kill me because of my two elements. Although I only wonder how much longer I'll be able to control my dark powers. With Luna gone, I fear that I will have difficulty drowning out the words of the malevolent spirits who try to convince me to kill my friends._

_I only hope that Luna will be there if that day comes. I do not want to worsen the already sour reputation of double elementals. Another thing that I am worried about is my fate. If I fail my personal mission, will I be forced into experiments, or will I be forced into a spirit world like Luna. Perhaps Gray's offer isn't as bad as I think, after all he has offered me safety and the opportunity to use both my elements without the risk of being caught._

_I will continue to contemplate my choice throughout the night, hopefully I will make the right decision to help those who are like me._

Meanwhile Gray was in his office looking over the security footage of Medic. A crooked smile was on his face as he sensed the presence of one of his robots.

"You fought well today, repair yourself in the infirmary and prepare for the next attack." He commanded, not even turning to face his creation.

"And the doctor?" The Soldier robot asked, "What shall we do about him?"

"I'll keep an eye on him for now, you just worry about the others." He explained.

After the robot gave a salute he started to leave the room only to stop to turn to his master.

"By the way, your new employees are here." He stated.

Gray's grin grew wider as he turned to the metallic counterpart of the Soldier.

"Let them in...and tell them that I have good news for them."

The Soldier-bot gave another salute and left his creator in the dark silence. Soon a large dark figured entered the room and crossed his arms.

"Do you know how hard it is to hide in this society these days?" The figure asked. "Me and my men had to fight our way here to talk to you, and I'm only guessing that you'll make us fight against the single elementals."

"I know of your struggle, remember that I myself am a double elemental." Gray explained, "However I have found another double elemental that has stayed hidden from discovery since their childhood."

"Is that so? Well where are they now?"

Gray turned to the screen to show the Medic getting into bed and going to sleep for the night.

"He has two elements?" The figure asked.

"The power of light and darkness." Gray explained.

The figure looked to Gray with a surprised expression.

"Light and Darkness?" He asked, "That's a rare combination. Only happening, what, once every 10 years or so?"

"It is a rare find indeed, of all the elemental combinations, none are given as much attention as those with elemental opposites." Gray explained, "What he doesn't know is that his life is too valuable to be destroyed."

"And you're trying to get this guy on our side?"

Gray nodded, chuckling slightly. The figure laughed with him.

"I don't know what you're planning to do with him, but you can trust that me and my boys will help you get him," They stated, looking to the footage of the other mercenaries, "These morons won't be prepared for the element combinations that we have."

Both men shared a laugh, soon preparing for what was to come in the future.


	7. Chapter 6

It was two months later, Gray's robots were still putting up a fight and the mercs were using all of their powers to try and drive them back. Their moral was the same as when they had started, but soon it was starting to wear thin.

"At least we're getting a lot of money for just destroying these things." Scout commented, beating one of the robots on the head with his bat.

"That might be true," Engie replied. "But what in the blazes are we going to do with all of it once this new war is over?"

"We will retire of course." Spy answered, "What else could we do?"

While Medic was healing his team, he knew exactly what he would do with his money. He would find a safe place to live, away from the prejudice of the others who didn't know of his two powers, and build up the courage to tell his story. He thought about publishing his journal as an autobiography, but then remembered how a similar case like this could lead to a war. As the day finally ended, everyone retired to their rooms. However, Medic simply stayed outside to look at the wreckage, thinking about the offer that he was given and debating whether he should take it or not.

Meanwhile in the base, Heavy was on his way to check to see if Medic had returned. He knocked on the door to respect Medic's wish, finding that his door was open. Thinking that Medic had changed his mind about not letting anyone into his room at night, he went inside.

"Doctor? Are you back?" He asked, looking around.

He was greeted with the many coos of the doctors doves, all of them sounding worried as if there was danger lurking around them. Not knowing what their coos really meant, Heavy looked around for any sign of the doctor.

"He could have forgot to lock..." He pondered to himself.

As he continued to look, he found that indeed the doctor did forget to lock the door to his room. As he was going to exit the room, he accidentally kicked the corner of Medic's desk. Due to his elemental strength, he had managed to get one of the drawers open, showing the stack of filled journals. Curious, he opened to the first page and read the first paragraph, only to be interrupted by the Scout running in.

"Yo lard fat! Are you eating?" He asked before seeing the journal in Heavy's hand. "Whatcha readin'?"

"Is nothing!" Heavy replied, trying to put the journal back.

Unfortunately for him, the Scout was far quicker and had managed to snatch the book from his hand. Flipping through a few pages he was skimming the writing, not really caring what was put on the paper, his eyes widened and a smile grew on his face.

"Holy crap! This is the doc's journal!" He stated out loud.

"Put it back Scout!" Heavy shouted, trying to get it back.

"No way! I'm reading this out loud to the others! I can't wait to see the doc's face when he sees I've exposed his secrets!" He said running to the others.

Once he showed the journal to everyone, they immediately lectured him on how he was violating the Medic's privacy. The youngest merc simply replied with a "whatever" and sat down to read the first page. Sniper and Spy gave each other a look of worry, they wanted to stop the runner from exposing the Medic, but were afraid of what would happen to them once they told that they already knew about the doctor's secret. As soon as Scout reached the paragraph that first mentioned the Medic's powers, Spy snuck into the shadows to try and both find and warn the Medic of what had happened.

"Have you finally decided to stop?" Engineer asked.

"Guys...Gray was right about the doc..." Scout replied in a low voice. "He does have two elements..."

"What!?" Soldier shouted, "Let me see that!"

"Can ya even read?" Demo asked.

"Of course I can!...I just need a little help is all...I'm still learning."

Soon everyone looked to the words that were written, before reading the whole story, Soldier immediately ran to kill the Medic. Meanwhile, Spy had already warned the Medic about the upcoming attack that was about to come running towards him and gave the Medic a plan of escape.

"Do not worry about your things, once you find a safe place to be, tell me and I will send them to you." He explained. "Hurry before one of our team mates ends your life."

Without needing to be warned twice, Medic immediately ran for his vehicle and started it. Without knowing where to go, Medic simply continued to drive until he ran out of gas, ending up in the middle of the desert. Once he left his vehicle, he immediately fell to the ground and started crying.

"After all that work...all that time trying to hide from those who hated me...IT WAS ALL A WASTE!" He shouted to the heavens.

As he continued to curse himself, Gray appeared from out of the shadows and offered his hand to the doctor. A smile on his face and chuckling slightly.

"Don't worry dear doctor..." He said helping the doctor up. "You'll be with others who are just like you. You won't be living in fear anymore. You'll finally be living peacefully."

Medic hesitated before taking Gray's hand, following him into his limo and heading to the robot base. Meanwhile, back at the original base, an argument had started concerning the Medic and whether he should be killed or not.

"He never did anything to hurt us!" Sniper argued.

"That means nothing!" Soldier replied, "He could have simply been idling by and waiting for the right time to strike! Just like one of those robot Spies!"

"While I normally wouldn't agree with Sniper, he's right, Medic was just trying to survive." Spy added.

"Spy is right." Heavy spook up, looking through his journal. "It say here that doctor came close to being discovered twice before joining team."

"What? Where does it say that?" Scout asked, trying to look over Heavy's shoulder.

As the others continued to read the later journal entries, Medic soon arrived in his new room in Gray's base.

"I hope you'll find this new living space to be comfortable." Gray said, soon instructing his robots to bring in the Medic's things.

Medic looked to them in confusion as his things were arranged exactly as they were in his old living space back with the other mercs. Even his doves were brought in, cages and everything. He was about to ask why Gray had all his things but his question was quickly answered.

"While your team was chasing you, I had one of your new team mates bring all of this here." He explained. "And don't worry, your doves were not harmed."

As Medic went to check on his doves to make sure that his words were true, he heard a small voice coming from down the hall.

"Daddy! No one will read me a bedtime story!" A little girl shouted as she came into the room, her eyes suddenly lighting up as soon as she saw the doctor. "Is this the new doctor who's going to work for us!?"

Gray smiled and knelt down to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He is..." He replied in a soft voice, picking her up and holding her close. "Doctor, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Olivia."

"N-nice to meet you Olivia..." Medic greeted, a little curious to see that Gray had such a young daughter at such an old age.

"Now that we've all had time to introduce ourselves, I think it's time for all of us to retire for the night." Gray explained.

Medic nodded and soon got ready for bed, wondering if his team was still searching for him so that they could end his life. All the while, Luna was watching from a distance and was scared for what was going to happen in the future. Thinking quickly, she went back to the base, only to find that the team were going their separate ways. Curious as to what had happened, she went to Spy since he was the only one who could see her.

"Spy, what's going on? Why is everyone leaving?" She asked.

Spy looked to the woman with a blank expression on his face.

"We were fired, Gray is in control of Mann Co. now." He explained, "And with his robot army he really has no use for us."

"That's not true!" Luna protested, "He has Medic in his base right now! He even brought him his things so that he could be comfortable!"

Spy didn't react, he was told of Gray's offer to the Medic and assumed that Medic would immediately take the offer upon being chased by those he had once trusted.

"He's probably better there," Spy commented, "He will no longer be tormented by the idea of being killed from those who despise him."

Luna felt tears in her eyes, soon slapping the Spy across the face.

"Have you just given up on him!?" She shouted, "He trusted you! And now you're just going to abandon him!? What kind of friend are you!?"

Spy tried to ignore her, but soon guilt grew too heavy for his heart as he turned to Luna.

"Listen, I did care about the doctor, but only as a colleague." He explained, "Once our contracts are through, we no longer have to butt in on each other's business."

Upon hearing this, Luna's eyes widened as a few tears ran down her cheeks. She soon fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands, breaking down and crying heavily.

"I just know something bad is going to happen to him if he stays there too long!" She whimpered, "I just know it! And my spirit will never be put to rest!"

Spy looked to her in confusion, kneeling down so that he could talk to her at the same level.

"What do you mean?" He asked her. "I thought the reason you couldn't pass over was because of the war that the Mann brothers created."

"That's what I thought as well..." Luna agreed, finally calming down, "But whatever's keeping me here now, it's got to have something to do with the doctor..."

Spy looked around to see if anyone was still around, only to find that everyone had left. He sighed in aggravation.

"There's nothing we can do about it now," He explained, "We'll just have to sit and wait for the opportune moment to strike, and maybe we can save the doctor's fate."

_I've started a new life, I've taken Gray's offer and joined him. I've decided on this when Spy had told me that the others had discovered my private journals. I wouldn't have imagined that it would be Scout who would ruin the life I was living until now._

_Regardless, I cannot tell what this new future has in store for me. All I know is that I am now free to use both my elements of Light and Darkness without worry of being killed or sent to a research facility to be tested on. Although I am still suspicious of Gray's intentions, I have been told that he has found others like myself and I suspect that I will be working with them in the future._

_I have sensed Luna's presence before sitting down to write this entry. I hope that she can forgive me, I hope that everyone I've known in this war can forgive me for what I have done. I never wanted violence such as this to fall upon me. All I wanted was to live in a world of peace, where people with multiple elements could live in harmony with those with one element, just like in the stories my dear mother told me about before she died to keep my life going._

_I still love her for what she has done to help me in my early youth, and thank her for loving me for who I was and not for what I was able to do. Since discovering the powers of Darkness, I have often tried to communicate with her. However, it seems that this power is only affective against spirits who have not yet passed into the afterlife. I can only wonder if the devices that Gray has shown me will be able to improve on this skill, and what else it can do._


	8. Chapter 7

Months later, Luna checked on Medic to see how he was doing. Surprisingly, she found the Medic to be happy. Looking closer, she saw two devices strapped to his wrists. Hesitating just slightly, she slowly walked up to her former friend.

"Medic?" She asked in a soft voice.

He turned and smiled to the girl, hugging her tightly.

"Luna! I haven't seen you in so long!" He replied happily, "How have you been my friend?"

"I...I just wanted to see how you were doing..." Luna replied.

"I'm doing much better since joining Gray. I've found that I had much more power than ever before!"

Luna looked to the Medic, trying to hide the fear that was in her unresting soul. However Medic knew the truth and held her hands tightly.

"Something is bothering you, I can feel it in your aura."

"You're losing yourself doctor..." Luna explained in a low voice. "You're not the same doctor I've become friends with."

Medic looked to the spirit with a shocked expression, soon turning to an expression of amusement.

"What do you mean Luna?" He asked, "I'm still the same doctor that you've met before."

Luna simply sighed and turned to leave.

"Luna, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find the others, you need to go back to them." Luna explained.

Medic's eyes widened, then he firmly grabbed Luna's wrist and pulled her back.

"Listen Frau, if you know what's good for you, both you and the others will see what I've been holding back for so long." He said sternly. "I'm happy being here, and I don't want the others to ruin this!"

"But what about that goal that you were working for!?" Luna shouted, "Are you just going to give up on that!?"

"What goal? I don't remember any goal."

Luna had tears in her eyes as she felt her heart breaking.

"You have lost your mind...I knew I should have convinced Spy to get you back."

"Luna! If you tell the others where I am, then I will personally send you to hell myself!" Medic threatened, his right hand glowing with a dark aura.

Luna's eyes widened in fear, not knowing what the doctor was going to do. Her first instinct told her to run and find the others.

"You need help Medic!" She shouted.

"Luna!"

Medic threw the dark aura towards Luna. When she was hit, she felt pain, pain that she had never felt since she was alive. Panic was painted on her face, just to be sure she placed two finger where her head met her neck. She had a pulse, she was alive once again, she then look to Medic to see him standing confidently.

"But...that's impossible..." She said to herself.

"I think you've spent enough time here Frau..." Medic stated, soon creating a portal. "If you find the others tell them I said hello."

Luna fell through the portal and ended up near Teufort's town hall. Wondering if she regained her elemental powers just as she did her life, she tested them out and found that they worked just fine. She then heard cheering and saw what looked to be gallows. To her horror, she saw some of the mercenaries standing on them with ropes around their necks. One of them was the Spy. She tried to push her way through the crowd to try and stop their execution, but found that she couldn't break through. Luckily, Ms. Pauling was able to come in just as Scout was being dropped and explained how the mayor was doing horribly at his job. Soon all the townspeople went to the library, leaving Ms. Pauling and the mercs alone.

"Spy!" Luna called out.

Spy looked to her with a neutral expression, wanting to ignore her and not realizing that the others could see her.

"Spy, do ye know her?" Demo asked.

Spy's eyes widened as he looked to the Demoman.

"You can see her?"

"We can all see her," Scout explained, "She's not hard to miss in clothes like that."

Luna was wearing the clothes that she had worn during the late 1800's to the early 1900s during her time in gravel wars. She had a red cotton shirt with gold buttons, a grey skirt with gray stockings underneath and black boots.

"Luna, how are you visible to my team?" Spy asked.

Luna felt tears come to her eyes.

"It was Medic...He...brought me back to life..." She explained.

The others looked to her in shock, Spy already knew that she had been dead for almost 70 years, but to the others, hearing this news was shocking enough.

"He did what?" Ms. Pauling asked.

"I couldn't believe it either, whenever an individual of Darkness attempts such a feat...They risk dying themselves." Luna explained, "Yet when he did it...he was still standing."

"How do you know this!?" Soldier asked.

Luna took a deep breath, hoping that Soldier wouldn't want to kill her a second time for what she was about to say.

"It's because...I tried doing the same thing..." She finally said, "I'm an element of Air and Darkness."

The others held Soldier back, learning their lesson with the Medic and not wanting their new friend being afraid of them.

"Where is Medic now Luna?" Ms. Pauling asked.

Meanwhile, Medic was writing down notes, feeling tired and weak. Soon Gray came into his room to check on him.

"How are you today doctor?" He asked.

Medic looked up with a tired expression.

"I'm fine...just a little tired..." He explained. "I...I brought a spirit back to life..."

Gray's eyes widened, he had heard the stories of double elementals doing so, but only few have done it successfully.

"And you lived?" He asked.

Medic looked up to him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm surprised you don't know about this..." Gray stated, walking over to Medic's desk, "The element of darkness, as you know, is known as the element of the dead, it is able to make contact with those who have died. However, some individuals of this element have tried to take their power to extreme limits by bringing the dead back to the living."

"Like I just did..." Medic muttered to himself.

"It's rare that this has been successful. Performing such a feat requires a lot of power, and in most cases, it's resulted in death."

Medic's eyes widened, no wonder he was feeling tired after sending Luna away after bringing her back to life.

"So, what does that mean for me?" Medic asked.

"You just have to be careful...If you try this again without taking a few days of rest, you might end up like your once deceased friend. And I don't think anyone will be able to bring you back." Gray warned going back to his observation console.

Medic took in this information and wrote it down in his notes, making sure that he wouldn't forget in the future. He then smiled, finding that with his new ability, he could best even God and the Devil themselves, if only for a limited amount of power.

"I must thank him again for brining me here." He said to himself, "With the time and power I've been given by Gray, I found that there is more that I am capable of doing...If only my former team weren't taught to kill someone like me...I could have done more for them long ago..."

_My power grows stronger each day, I have recently discovered that I can bring the dead back to the living. I have given life to my friend Luna when she had told me that she was going to tell the others where I was. I had also sent her through a portal of shadows to another location after doing so, though I do not know where exactly it had sent her._

_I have practiced the art of long distance teleportation many times, but each time always seems to be randomized. With some further studying, I should be able to master it completely, until then, I will just walk to where I need to go._

_I have occasionally thought about checking on a few of my old allies such as Spy or the Sniper, just to see if they regret letting the others drive me out of the base with the intent on ending my life. I wonder if they're still alive, if they have settled down and started a new life with someone they loved, and if they wish to see me. However with all the powers that I've practiced with, I can't seem to create visions to observe those who were loyal to me. It is a shame, I would have like to have seen where Luna has appeared in and see if she would tell the others where I am._

_I must rest now, Gray Mann has told me that using certain powers take away a significant amount of energy, leaving me weaker and more vulnerable to damage. Hopefully in the morning I will be able to have enough energy to continue my practices and discover more powers._

"So it's settled." Ms. Pauling said, "Soldier, Scout and Pyro will go to Siberia to get Heavy and convince him to come back, while Spy, Luna, Demoman, and myself go to Australia to get Sniper."

"And once we get them, we'll try to apologize to the doc and get him to come back, right?" Scout asked.

"With the mental state that Medic is in now, I believe that he won't immediately come without putting up a fight." Luna explained. "If he's powerful enough to bring me back to life, then who knows what else he can do."

"Or we could forget about him and just find Engie." Soldier suggested, "He's an element of light! He should be able to heal us just as well as that double elemental could!"

"Do not forget Soldier," Spy spoke up, "No one has had any contact with Mr. Conagher since we were fired by Gray."

"Oh yeah, he disappeared off the face of the earth didn't he?" Scout asked.

"People don't just disappear," Ms. Pauling replied, "I'm sure we can find him if we look hard enough, we have three individuals with the element of Darkness, we'll be able to sense his aura and find him with little problem."

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news." Luna interrupted, "But I discovered that once you become a spirit, you no longer possess any of your former elements. So even if I've seen the Engineer, I wouldn't be able to recognize his aura."

"It's fine Luna," Spy replied, "We will worry about that when we come to it."

Luna smiled, and followed the group to the airport, splitting up to go with Ms. Pauling's group. During the time that she had, she secretly hoped that Medic would be reasonable and return to his original friends and prove to them that he can make up for his mistakes.


	9. Chapter 8

As Medic was about to board to go to New Zealand, he was suddenly stopped by a voice. "You really shouldn't have done that doctor." The voice echoed in his mind. He turned to try and find the source of the voice, but found that no one was there. "Do you always ignore everyone who talks to you Herr Doctor?" Medic continued to look as he couldn't find the source of the voice. "Where are you!?" Medic finally shouted. "I'll show you where I am. And you won't like it." A portal soon appeared, dragging Medic in with a powerful suction, causing him to black out. When he came back to his senses, Medic fond himself surrounded by darkness and hearing the screams of agony in the background.

"Wh-where am I?" He questioned, looking around trying to find just one safe place to be. "You're in hell of course. Don't you recognize it from those nightmares you've been having?" The voice from before asked. Medic then turned to find the source of the voice, a skeletal looking man wearing a broken top hat, Hawaiian shirt, camouflage pants, and running sneakers. "Wh-who are you?" Medic asked a little nervously, then tried his hardest not to laugh at the man's outfit. "And what are you wearing?" "My name is Benjamin Dethreau." The man replied, "But you might know me better as Death himself." Medic's eyes suddenly widened as he came to an assumption. "Does that mean I've-" He was about to ask, before being interrupted. "No, you haven't died." Benjamin explained, "But I am here to warn you about what might happen if you continue to work for Gray."

Medic looked around to see all the individuals where were being tortured for their punishments in the world of the living. "Not that it'd matter either way." Benjamin laughed, "You're already on the top of my list." "What!? What for?" Medic asked in a panic. "For bringing a spirit back from the dead." Benjamin simply stated. Medic's eyes widened as he remembered what he did to Luna. "B-but...it was just one spirit, surely you have more to collect!" Medic tried to argue. "It doesn't matter," Benjamin replied, "You were one of the few who broke my rules, and now you're destined to come here when your time is up." Medic looked to this incarnation of death in fear, despite the ridiculous outfit he wore. "Isn't there a way I can save my soul!?" Medic asked, practically begging not to have his fate sealed.

Benjamin looked to him with a smug look on his face. "There is." He replied. "You have to abandon Gray's forces and make amends with your old team, and you especially have to apologize to your friend Luna for giving her a second chance to a life she no longer wants." Medic had an even more horrified expression to hear this. "But, if I go to them now, they will surely kill me!" Medic protested. "Then I guess you're fate is sealed." Benjamin replied with a smile, opening a portal under the doctor. "I'll see you again when your time is up." "Wait!" Medic tried to call out. It was too late however, as he found himself back in his room at Gray's base. "Are you alright doctor?" Olivia asked as she walked by, "All the others are ready to attack your old team!" Medic looked to the child and smiled. "I'll be there in a minute." He replied. As Olivia left, Medic thought over what Benjamin had said about his fate being sealed, soon joining the other double elementals to find his old team.

Meanwhile in Australia, Luna was with Ms. Pauling and Demoman still searching for Sniper. "I had met him once before." Luna explained. "When I was still a spirit helping Medic with his dilemmas." "So he never physically saw you." Ms. Pauling stated, getting off the phone with Spy. "No," Luna confirmed, "But I don't think he can kill me." "And why do you think that?" Demo asked. "When Medic hit me, I had a visit from Benjamin." Luna explained. "Who's Benjamin?" Ms. Pauling asked. "Benjamin is the gate keeper to the land of the dead." The former spirit continued to explain, "He had tried to collect my soul once before, but said that I was bound to walk on the cursed battlefield until the war between the two brothers was over." "Then how come you haven't passed over before Medic brought you back?" Demo asked, "Those two died six months ago." "The way I see it, when Redmond and Blutarch died, it gave Gray the opportunity to send in his robot army." Luna replied, "He knew there was going to be another war, he was just coming prepared."

"So perhaps your soul can't be at rest until all of the Mann brothers are dead." Ms. Pauling suggested. "That's what I suspected." Luna replied, "But thanks to Medic, my soul has longer to wait." "We're here." Demo interrupted, pointing to the house down the road. Luna looked to the house and saw that it looked pretty much abandoned. "This is where Sniper lives?" She asked. "It looks, empty." "Maybe we should just leave and join the others." Demo suggested. "No, we need everyone we can get if we're going to be going up against this other team." Ms. Pauling protested. "I can sense an aura in there as well." Luna added, "So he must be in there." The three exited their vehicle and walked up to the worn down house. "You should stay out here Luna." Ms. Pauling suggested, "Sniper knows us more than he does you." "Aye, who knows what he'd do to ya after seeing you alive." Demo added. Luna nodded and sat on one of the steps, as the two of them went inside. It wasn't until minutes later that she saw that there were two shallow graves next to the house. Panic immediately settled in her mind as she soon heard Ms. Pauling call for Demo in worry. She then ran in to find Sniper tying the both of them up. "S-sniper!?" Luna called in shock. Sniper immediately looked to the girl in confusion, but soon held his blade to her. "Who are you? And how do you know me?" He asked. Luna became scared, trying to find a good shadow to hide in, but found that most of her surroundings had more light than shadow. "Y-you've heard of me before." She replied, "I'm Medic's spiritual friend." Sniper raised an eyebrow as he looked to the girl. "Luna?" He then shook his head. "Nice try sheila, but I was told that Luna was dead." "I was dead, but then Medic brought me back to life." Luna explained.

"Brought you back to life?" Sniper questioned, "How did he do that?" "He used his powers of darkness." Luna explained, "But I don't think he'll be able to do it again. Performing a resurrection like mine requires a lot of energy. If not given enough rest, the individual performing it could die." "I see." Sniper nodded as he led Luna to the other room to talk privately. This left Ms. Pauling by herself with a sleeping Demoman to try and wake up. "So, how have you been?" Luna asked, "I haven't seen you in six months." "I've been doin' alright, although my parents passed before I came here." Sniper explained. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Luna replied. "Don't be, I found out that they're not my real parents." Sniper explained. "They're not?" Luna asked. "No, I found out when I was digging around in here." Sniper continued to explain. Soon the sound of someone spitting was heard in the other room. The two went to the others to see what they were doing.

After some explaining, the four individuals joined the others in a submarine to New Zealand. After meeting Sniper's real parents, they had found the last known source of Australium. Luna felt that she should be happy, but soon felt an ominous presence coming towards them. She quickly went to Ms. Pauling to try and warn her, but she was too busy drinking over the fact that most of the Australium that they were searching for was gone. Meanwhile Sniper was still trying to grasp the concept that he would have become a water elemental like his parents if he had stayed with his birth parents. Upon hearing this, Luna started to wonder if a person's elemental powers were determined through how they were raised and where they grew up. However this pondering was dismissed as Sniper's birth mother fled the dome of New Zealand in the rocket that was painted with the last of the Australium, breaking the dome and causing it to suddenly fill with water. "Ms. Pauling! We have to go now!" Luna tried warning again. "There's something coming for us and I doubt any of you are water elementals like Sniper's parents." "But maybe there's a chance that the rocket didn't make it to orbit!" Ms. Pauling tried to convince as she looked to a computer. "The last one he build only made it to Australia!"

Soon, sadness filled Ms. Pauling's heart as she saw that the Australium rocket had successfully made it into space. Luna then looked to see that Sniper was trying to go back into the flooding dome. "Sniper what are you doing!?" Luna shouted. "I need to find my dad!" Sniper replied. "There he is." Soldier replied, pointing to the dock. "By our Submarine. Now he's _in_ our submarine." Everyone soon watched as the submarine that brought them there disappeared behind the door. "He didn't even need that..." Spy commented. "And that had all our weapons in it." Demo added. Luna then looked over to Sniper, the expression on his face looking as if he had been shot in the heart. Suddenly the doors started to open, bringing small hope to Sniper thinking that it was his father coming back to save them. However his optimism was literally shot down as Luna and the others saw Medic rising from the water with the other team.

Luna felt frightened as she saw the team aiming their weapons at her new friends. Suddenly she felt a familiar presence as a portal opened up between the two teams. "What the hell is this!?" Soldier shouted. "Everyone! Quick! This is our only way to safety!" Luna shouted, pulling Sniper through. Once they saw Sniper being pulled through, the others immediately followed after the two. "Where did this take us?" Spy asked. "To the gateway of the afterlife." Luna explained, laying Sniper down and trying to stop the bleeding. "Why did the portal bring us here?" Ms. Pauling asked. "Because I can't let anything happen to you yet." Benjamin explained walking up to the wet mercenaries.

"Who are you?" Demo asked. "And what the hell are you wearing?" Spy added, completely horrified as to Benjamin's fashion choices. "His name is Benjamin." Luna explained, walking up to him. "He's the persona of Death itself." "He looks less intimidating than expected." Ms. Pauling commented. "You didn't bring me here for him to collect my godforsaken soul did you?" Sniper asked, trying his hardest to breathe. "When did you suddenly become poetic?" Spy teased. "Trust me, if it was up to me, all of you would have been here years ago." Benjamin replied, using a stone of light to heal Sniper's wounds. "But they have a point Benny," Luna stated, "Why did you bring us here?" "I know how much the doctor means to you Luna." He replied, "You want to give him another chance, and I'm simply helping you give him that chance." "He probably thinks we'll just kill him when we see him again." Spy stated. "He does." Benjamin replied, "He's petrified to go to the rest of you."

"Surely there's a way to convince him that we mean him no harm." Luna said, worry flooding her voice. "There is one way." Benjamin replied, "If you can find some elemental stones, you'll be able to transform into an ultimate form." "Elemental stones?" Sniper questioned, "What are those?" "I've heard of them." Ms. Pauling replied, "They're special stones that enhance the power of certain elements." "Gray might have a supply of those then." Elizabeth replied, "He has these devices that do the same thing." "But where would we find these elemental stones?" Demo asked. "Many of them exist in different areas of the world. It might take you a while to find all of them." "We don't have enough time to find all of the stones! The administrator-" Ms. Pauling tried to protest. "Don't worry, I'm not letting her die just yet. You'll have plenty of time to help her." Luna looked away, hoping that they would have enough time to help Medic.

Meanwhile, Medic was contemplating whether he should leave his position or not. "Medic." Gray called, walking into his room. "I noticed from the security footage that you went through a portal earlier, mind telling me where it took you?" Medic hesitated before finally answering. "It brought me to hell itself, where I met the incarnation of death." "Benjamin?" Gray asked. Medic's eyes widened as he looked to his current employer. "Yes, how did you-" "I've met him once before." Gray explained, "But that was before I found that Australium could extend my life." Medic listened carefully as Gray continued to talk. "He explained to me that I could have five more years if I beat him in a game of chess." A smile came to his face. "Luckily for me, I won the game, and he gave me enough time to find the Australium that I needed."

Medic nodded and started to speak up. "I understand now, thank you for elaborating." He replied. "We will try to search for your old team tomorrow, in the meantime, you should rest up. I'm sure you still need some time to recover from your little resurrection." Gray explained. "Danke. I have been feeling a little dizzy lately." Medic explained, heading to bed. "Have a good night doctor." Gray replied, closing the door behind him. Before going to sleep, Medic decided to write in his journal to record the days events.

_I had a visit from the spirit of death earlier today. He dragged me through a portal to hell in an attempt to scare me out of working for Gray. He explained that I was destined to end up there when I eventually expire. I begged for forgiveness, but he explained that what I did to Luna was the biggest mistake I could make. He did however give me a chance at redemption. He told me that I would receive a less painful fate, if I returned to my original team and apologized to Luna for giving her a second chance at a life that she thought she was done with. I do not know if I will be able to make this decision however, as what I've done so far could prove a problem with the trust of my former companions._

_ After all, I am still an abomination of nature, and they would surely kill me on sight. But there is a part of me that hopes that Luna will stay by my side. It hopes that she will forgive me for the sins I have wrought upon her and my team. After death brought me back to the world of the living, the team and I took a submarine to New Zealand where we found my former team. Sniper was quickly shot, and we were about to interrogate them until another one of death's portals opened between us. I can now only assume that he is testing me to see who I devote my loyalty to._


End file.
